Jump Scare
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Jo tricks Brick into watching 'The Descent' at a little get-together at Zoey's. This whole fanfic highlights that these two aren't exactly friends but somehow they still are. Sorry for any OOCness but enjoy it, p.s watch out for movie spoilers.


**Lol. I thought about this for a long time actually and I figured it just had to be done, so enjoy yourselves. Warning! This fanfiction contains mentions of a movie which means spoilers for those who haven't seen it! P.S TDROTI, TDI and The Descent do NOT belong to me, period. Sorry for any OOCness btw. Enjoy! :3**

"Red, would you calm down?" Jo asked her giddy friend Zoey next to her as they walked their way to her house, a bit of annoyance in her tone.

"I'm sorry Jo but it's just that I've never had a sleepover with friends before." She said, trying to sound a little less cheery. Ever since she started Highschool here she's managed to make a lot more friends than she did before. Surprisingly she was closest to Jo; it helps when you're neighbors.

"Well neither have I." Jo said with a shrug, truth be told it didn't bother Jo in the slightest. She wasn't the nicest girl in the world; in fact that's an understatement. Either way she didn't really care much for these kinds of things, but Jo decided 'what the hell'.

" I'm sure it'll be fun, we'll watch movies together, eat junk, stay up late…" Zoey listed as she thought of all the things that she's seen in movies where friends come over to hang out.

"Hey Zoey." Called Mike, her other closest friend and big-time crush.

"Mike!"

"So when should we come over?" He asked, referring to the party. Jo raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yeah, me, Cam and Brick."

"You invited Dampy-pants?" Jo asked Zoey, now even more irritated while Zoey could only smile and giggle sheepishly at her friends now sudden aggravation.

"A-anytime you want…"

"Ok that's good we'll be there in an hour from here, can't wait!" He yelled as he walked a different way to where his house was at.

"Me neither." She said, and then turned to a disapproving Jo.

"Zoey you dope! Why would you invite those guys?"

"W-well it's a friendly gathering… and they're friends aren't they?"

"Well who else did you invite?"

"Dawn and Dakota…"

"Ok then it's 4-3 the guys are out-chicked. Fantastic." Jo dead-panned.

"What's wrong with inviting the boys?" Zoey asked innocently.

Jo began to laugh, "I don't want to spend time with a crazy guy, a pint-sized nerd and a big boy who still wets his pants."

"Hm… somethings telling me this has to do with Brick…" Zoey managed to analyze through Jo's words.

Jo scoffed, "What about Brick-house? The last thing I wanted was to be under the same roof as him. As soon as me and you or Blondie and Fairy-girl come into the room he's Goody Two shoes and all nice and polite with us. And honestly it's annoying."

Zoey began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh… I'm sorry it's just… a lot of girls would like that kind of guy. I mean Mike's like that…"

"Meh, I've never been interested in guys. I'm the definition of Independence." Jo gloated and pointing her finger at herself for emphasis.

"It seems that…"

"Red, don't say it." Zoey had said this before and Jo didn't want to hear about how 'Brick seems to be interested in spending time with you, since you guys are always competiting together so maybe you never really know.' Jo knew; that she was an arrogant jerk and she was okay with that but why would Brick be okay with that? Gentleman or not, no guy would be able to put up with her, not even him and Jo was perfectly fine with that.

"But… you guys have so much in common." Zoey said trying to be gentle and not irk the athlete even further.

"No we don't. We're night and day. Cat and Dog. Black And White. Toothpaste and Orange Juice. I've got pages of these polar opposites things I could go ALL day, Zo."

"Are you sure? You guys seem like friends to me."

"Nah, me and Brick aren't exactly friends… Sure I'm in the same place he happens to be at but that doesn't mean anything." She said with her arms crossed.

"Okay then, this night will be over before you know it." Zoey reassured her.

Jo felt an idea hit her, a few in fact. "On second thought Zoey, I hope not. I want me and Brick-house to see who can stuff the most gum-worms down our throats without getting belly-ache!"

Zoey smiled. "That'll be interesting to watch. Just don't throw up all over the place okay? Oh and don't eat all of the candy either."

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't even like candy." Jo smirked.

"Then why have the competition…?"

"It's fun. And besides that just shows how much persistence and strength I have if I can stomach something I'm not even a fan of. I mean me and him have eaten Chef's cooking."

"Good point." Zoey thought.

"Hey! Zoey you wouldn't mind if I bring over a horror movie for the 7 of us to watch together do ya?"

Zoey's eyes widened; she wasn't outright terrified of horror movies but she wasn't exactly a fan of those. "Uh… that all depends how scary it is…"

"One word: HORROR." Jo said to put emphasis on the 'horror' in the movie and then she turned her eyes to the other direction to see just who she wanted to see. Brick

"Brick! There you are!" Jo said, almost happy or at least that's what it sounded like to Brick, which was surprising.

"Jo, hey there what's up?"

"So you're coming to Zoey's for the get-together right?"

"Yes ma'am. I look forward to it."

"Perfect because I want you to come." Jo said, trying not to smirk. Brick wasn't just surprised now, he was shocked. "Hm… she's never told me something like that… I guess maybe she's trying to be nice for a change…" He thought and looked into Jo's eyes, not noticing her resisting the urge to smirk and instead she had an awkward smile. It was kind of cute actually.

"That's awfully nice of you, I'm glad I decided to."

"Perfect, cuz we're watching a horror film at Zo's." Jo said now smirking completely. Ok now Brick was shocked, so that's what she was planning; he should've known better…

"Ok, I'm up for a good horror flick." He said, sounding brave. He could handle plenty of horror movies unless some of them got either really gory or really dark for his liking.

At Zoey's Place:

It was cute and quaint, nothing much going on. Just friends chatting, eating junk food and playing some games that were provided. Also Zoey's mom generously cooking dinner for everyone else that came by to visit. Zoey was having a great time, with all her friends being invited and enjoying the time in her humble home. Mike being there was a bonus, as she and him shared a conversation. Cameron was talking to Dakota wihle she didn't seem to understand a word she was saying. Dawn was meditating, since Zoey's home was a very calm and peaceful place to do so. Both Brick and Jo were rubbing their bellies; too much gummy-worms, too much…

"I win…" Jo said almost weakly but she raised her fist in the air proudly.

Brick chuckled, "Then why do you look sick?"

"I'm not sick, that's a winner's expression." She said, still proudly as she ignored a faint gurgle from her stomach.

"Jo…" Dawn spoke up from her meditation and showed concern for her, judging by her sickly green aura Jo was about to be sick.

"You know what? I'm going to the bathroom. To see just how good my expression looks." She lied although she still managed to smirk.

"Jo are you okay?" Brick asked with more concern in his voice.

"I am perfectly fine." She began to sweat and her face turned a slight green.

"It's all over my face, don't you see, Doofus~. I am A-okay and I'm just going to…" She said and then swiftly made her way over to Zoey's bathroom, and Brick and Dawn could hear her heaving rather loudly. They looked both fairly concerned and slightly disgusted.

Jo came out, a sigh leaving her mouth and her expression looking rather unwell. "I was just… you know… a bit under the weather…that's all…" She said, still looking sick.

Concerned in an almost protective manner Brick patted her on the back. Jo perked up and slapped his hand away. "You don't know me like that!"

"I was just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for it."

"You might want to ask for a breath- mint. Sorry to say this but Your breath sort of…stinks…" He said trying not to sound rude as possible.

"Your breath sort of stinks…" Jo mocked his voice and went over to the kitchen to see if there were any breath-mints or gum.

"Well you know what I'm glad I threw up because I didn't want to get sick during the movie."

"Oh that's right, that's why you wanted me over here."

"So Jo which movie are we watching?" Zoey asked sitting Indian style on the floor.

Jo smiled evilly, "We're watching The Descent…" She pulled out a DVD cover that had a dark and bloody background with a woman screaming in the air while standing in a pool of blood. Everyone paled slightly, no doubt this would be one scary-ass movie. Cameron shrank in his spot and Dakota looked freaked out. Zoey knew that this movie might scare her and even Mike thought that this one will be freaky. Brick was doing his best to look brave and unfazed but that DVD cover had a few of his least favorite things in a movie.

"W-What's it about?" Mike asked.

Jo smirked and read the back, " Six girlfriends get together to go to a spelunking expedition after a tragic accident. However they get more than what they bargained for when they get trapped under the earth and must find their way out of the pitch-black cave while surviving the lack of oxygen and delusions… and something else… but that's for us to find out huh?" She raised an eyebrow; she'd seen this movie before and it was freaky at first but then it became entertaining and almost laughable. She's a big girl she can handle anything.

"Pitch black..?" Brick thought to himself. He had to hand it Jo, this was ingenious. She knew that he was afraid of the dark and she set this whole thing up just to mess with him. "What's the matter Brick-house? Too dark and gory for ya?" She taunted.

"No! No silly movie is too much for me, now go ahead and put it in…"

Jo happily complied and then the horror begins…

At first it wasn't so bad until two characters already died, one being a little girl and the rest of the beginning was sad and tragic. Once the scene got to the dark cave it wasn't so bad until they got trapped, now the movie was getting eerie.

Cameron already hid his face in his pillow, jumping at every damned jump scare the movie had featured already. Dakota had a frightened expression on her face as she hugged Dawn who was right next to her. Zoey clung to Mike at every jump scare like Cameron but she was more subtle about it. Jo was snickering at everyone's reaction and kept a close eye on Brick, who speaking of which began to shudder. "It's just a movie! It's not real! M-maybe if I close my eyes, so that way I won't see anything creepy and maybe I should close my ears as well… it won't be as scary…" But before he got a chance to do so he noticed Jo staring right at him, she wasn't going to let him…

Movies End:

Excluding Jo, the movie scared the pants out everyone. Brick was reduced to shuddering and shivering as if he was having a panic attack, oh speaking of which Cameron fainted as soon as the monster made his debut. Said monster made Dakota shriek and Dawn and Zoey almost jumped out of their spots, lucky Mike was there for Zoey to hide in his shoulder. Brick tried his best not to scream like Dakota but that was awfully hard to do.

However, 30 minutes after the movie everyone went from horrified to satisfied. "Wow, it's a good thing Jo chose that movie, the part with those things eating the girl's dead body scared the snot out of Zoey and she hid in my chest the whole time…" Mike said dreamily to a traumatized Cameron who had woken up from fainting.

"Those monsters are so NOT real." Dakota laughed it off wihle Dawn nodded in agreement, "Clever idea for a good scary movie, but I'm positive such creatures do not exist, but… we never know what else could exist…"

Dakota laughed more, assuming that Dawn was just kidding.

"Jo I can't believe I technically got to hug Mike! Great idea for a movie!" Zoey said ecstatic, sure the movie was scary but she got to hold onto Mike so that would keep her from having any nightmares.

"Thank you Red, hey Brick-house how'd you like the movie?" Jo teased a silent and still frightened Brick. That was probably the scariest movie he's seen in a long time, I mean the storyline was pretty good but the horror was scary. Very scary.

"I-I l-liked it! I enjoyed it..!"

"Whatever. Now let's hit the sack."

Brick glared at her while she just smirked at him, well at least she was happy. Obviously it was at his expense but he never wished any illness towards her. Sure she was mean and sometimes arrogant but she had her moments of clarity

Midnight:

Cameron had gotten up to get a drink of water and found Brick doing the same thing. "Oh Brick, thank goodness it's just you…"

"Don't worry buddy, I mean that was one scary movie right?" He asked him, in an almost big-brother tone.

"Somethings telling me Jo did that on purpose I mean-"

"RAWRRRR!" Jo got up from behind the couch and had her hands out like a monster would.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Both boys shrieked and then they realized it was Jo.

"Jo!" Brick yelled, not amused at all with her pranks. She just LOVED doing this to him, didn't she?

She laughed out loud, "I ALMOST didn't do this! ALMOST! Oh I'm so glad I did you should've seen the looks on your faces!"

"Hahaha, very funny Jo." Brick snarked at her with Cameron hugging him and looking like he wouldn't let go anytime soon.

She laughed the whole way back to the room that they were sleeping at. Cameron was released from Brick, it didn't take much effort to get him off. "Can we just go to sleep now?"

4:00 am.

Brick batted his eyes open, unsure of what woke him until he saw this… "BOOOO!" yelled Jo yet again and he got up immeadiately letting out a scream and he dropped to the floor, panting heavily.

"It's SOOO much fun scaring you Brick-house." Jo sniggered.

Brick just sighed, it was like Jo to do this kind of thing. She sure teased him a lot, could it be that she likes him or something? After all he heard that some girls do that, he wouldn't ask her about though, she'd just bust his balls if he did.

"Yeah, yeah you're soo hilarious Jo." He dead-panned and then yawned.

"I know." She crossed her arms proudly.

"You had your fun, now could we go back to sleep?"

"Okay, okay."

6:00 am.

Brick was used to waking up early, even if a certain tomboy woke him 2 hours before just for a laugh but still. He looked all around the room, almost expecting yet another jump scare from Jo since she wasn't in the room. "Jo if you jump out and scare me again, I swear to God I'm not speaking to you anymore." He said, he wasn't the threatening type and he didn't even really mean it but maybe she wouldn't do it if he said that.

"Hmm…" He said and then got up, still looking around the place to see if Jo was trying to trick him again. Lucky for him she wasn't.

He saw her in the kitchen getting a glass of milk, then he got an idea. A little payback never hurt right?

Using his skills from bootcamp he snuck his way behind the unsuspecting girl and then, "BOOO!" And then Jo screamed, come to think of it that was probably the first time he heard her scream. It wasn't a girlish one but it was still a genuine scream. However he couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled and gave him a death glare.

"Good morning Jo, how are you?" He said between laughs.

"I'm great, because I'm going to kill you!" She said putting her glass down on the table and then she began to chase him out the door. He was going pretty fast since Jo was going to without a doubt beat him to a pulp, but still he kept laughing. Jo herself began to laugh, which she thought was weird but it won't be once she gets her hands on him. "This is great!" He yelled.

"How's this for a morning jog?" She yelled from behind, still chasing him while they continued to laugh together.

Movie nights are the best.

**END! LOL hope you liked it, I just had to write this. Sorry for any OOCness. The Descent really is a scary-ass movie… to those of you who have seen it I'm sorry if I gave any spoilers to those who haven't seen it but it is scary so I don't recommend it to anyone who can't handle scary things or those with weak stomachs. Well review if you liked it. :3**


End file.
